


【APH/红色组】晴方好

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——红色组，国设，露中，时政向，有车（和船（？——一步一步上本垒：kiss→口→为爱鼓掌（还涂了口红哦～





	【APH/红色组】晴方好

正文：

萨瓦迪卡，我是在本篇中没有名字的泰/国，请问您有看到王先生吗？  
反正自从我来青/岛参加海上阅兵再到北/京与会高峰论坛的这些天都很少看见他，偶尔见到还都是在正式场合，想着会在中/国多待几天总能碰上的，倒也不是很急，但事实证明我错了。  
一次是在岸边发现目标，可当我走上前去的时候，他已经与别人一起登上了一艘护卫舰。想着没收到邀请的话随便上其他国家的船不好，我也就没有追上去，定睛一看，船身上印着的是白蓝红三色旗。  
还有一次是在用餐的时候，我想着以自己的身份总能坐得离东道主近一些，毕竟泰/中关系一直以来都比较友好，而且都是亚/细/亚大家族的一员。没错，是挺近的，但我还是没说上话，因为离他更近的是那个笑眯眯的伊万·布拉金斯基，两人总是嘀嘀咕咕的，都快粘到一起去了，这让我怎么插嘴啊！  
最后还是在某天夜里，同时出访了两场活动很是充实，眼见已经接近尾声，有一人提议说要不要临走之前逛逛这座城市的繁华夜景。王先生自然是应允并且要充当导游的，友善地问我们是否一起去，很少有人会不给情面的拒绝吧？  
我走在夜色中的北/京城中与王先生并肩前行，他笑着跟我聊了会儿关于新国王登基等事宜，我也终于把几天前就该发生的交谈顺利进行了。其实也没什么大事，就是过后要开展的“蓝/色/突/击-2019”泰/中海军联合训练，这个项目已经持续好几年了，双方都有共识，简单地再次确认一下就行。  
王先生点点头，有些歉意地表示这次就不亲自去了。我对此十分理解，王先生作为在东方迅速崛起的大国，一定非常繁忙。尤其是最近，从海上阅兵到高峰论坛，都在这几天举行。  
北/京是一座以政治中心为名的大型都市，与前些天去过的的青/岛不同，那地方临海宜居，相信很多人跟我一样第一个想到的是以地名为标志的著名啤酒。当时我看着街边随处可见的散装酒水，还有拎着装满啤酒的塑料袋缓步离开的老大爷，不由得笑着说道：“怪不得王先生酒量好得很。”  
一分神却发现身边没了人影，回头看去，王先生停留在了五步之外，右臂被一个大高个抓在手里，生生止住了脚步。嚯，居然有人敢不长眼地去惹一个国家？而且这还是他的地盘，并且千里之内就有来自数十个国家的军舰随时待命...呃，并没有这么夸张。  
推推鼻梁上的眼镜仔细看去，原来是布拉金斯基先生啊，这两天看惯了正装和军装，换成便服一时间真没认出来。是我度数加深了吗？不，国家是不会近视的。  
王先生抬起头看着被暖黄色灯光染成淡金色发丝的男人，眼见他们并排挡住了人行道，于是牵着布拉金斯基先生的袖口往里挪了一步，让迎面走来的两位姑娘侧着身子过去了。  
不过她们嬉闹着回头看了好几眼，低声耳语过后发出了一阵笑声。由于正好擦身而过，我听得很清楚，她们在讨论这个外国人很帅，以及跟旁边的长发小哥哥是什么关系。  
我在心里默默地双手合十，估计跟你们想的差不到哪里去。看着不远处拉拉扯扯的两人，我突然想到了点什么。  
好像...“海上联合”也是在这两天举行？再看看布拉金斯基先生的言行，我大概知道王先生之后具体要去忙什么了。  
回想起这两天的所见所闻，再抬头看看这篇文的标题，好吧，可能在红色专场里我就是不配拥有姓名吧。

——————————

（一）：  
伊万睁开惺忪的双眼，一个人躺在床上望着天花板怔了半晌才想起来自己在哪里。这两天住所换得勤快，昨天的青/岛，今天就在北/京了。  
昨晚还去接了刚跟任勇朝他们见完面就飞到北/京的上司，普京先生倒是对先自己一步来中/国的祖国没说什么，只是些微察觉到他似乎不太高兴：“您怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
这次高峰论坛是今年中/国主场最重要的外交场合之一，时间上紧接着刚刚结束的海上阅兵，王耀这段时间会相当忙碌，这一点伊万理解，但是他特意跟着军舰去了青/岛，却死活没见着王耀几次，唔，一定是雾太大的缘故，所以才没找着人。  
好在接下来是预定了有双边会谈的，那是两国私聊的时候。伊万这么想着打了个哈欠，姑且老老实实的去睡觉了。  
一觉醒来摊手摊脚地放松了一下躯体，通常为伊万准备的都是双人床，足够宽大的空间更加舒适。眯起紫眸向空白的另外一个枕头看去，为他着想而布置的大床此刻显得有些空荡，他心下思量了片刻，伸个懒腰坐起身，打算去个地方。  
别看伊万总像个不成熟的孩子一样，身为国家，该做的事情还是会很好的完成——预定在八点前来叫醒祖国的俄/罗/斯籍人士在看到空荡荡的房间之前还是这么想的。  
我的祖国大人啊，又跑到哪里去了？虽然确实伊万来北/京的次数都超过他去自己家偏远地区的次数了，但是如此自由地乱跑不太好吧？好歹是人家的首都诶...  
年轻人挠挠头，在如何向上司报告“我把祖国给弄丢了”和拿出手机给伊万打个电话之间选择了后者。

伊万轻车熟路来到熟悉的地点，虽然直接冲进王耀的卧室这种事情过去也不是没做过，不过此时他还是放缓了脚步，在门口稍站一会儿。抬头望向紧闭的窗帘，时候尚早，可能房屋的主人还没有起床，那正好，等下一起去参会地点。  
“哎哟，这是谁啊？一大早站在这儿。”  
中气十足的女音从身后传来，转头一看是位衣着色彩出挑的大妈，皱着眉打量着这个又高又壮的陌生人。  
大妈倒是一点都不奇怪这里会出现外国人了，去帝都的繁华地带和热闹景区看看，各色人种摩肩接踵地挨在一起。尤其是接待大量外宾的时期，随便逛个街都能碰上个什么国家的总统。  
不过一小伙子大清早孤身一人站在住宅区...是等人吗？还是...刚还赶着要去公园晨练的大妈突然就警觉起来，发挥了朝/阳/区群众的特质，保持着礼貌和怀疑地问道：“May I help you？”  
“不，我...”伊万刚要说话，那大妈突然打断了他。  
“诶？你是不是..王耀家的那个谁...就是会做包子的那个？”大妈突然认出来了，这隔壁小王啊特别忙，外国朋友也挺多，偶尔会带到家里来的倒是就那么几个：“那包子还六个褶儿呢，记得不？”  
“嗯...”伊万不置可否地点点头：“您好。”  
“您今天这是来找王耀？”知道了对方是友非敌，大妈的表情热情起来：“那可不巧，他这几天都没回来。”  
“没回来？”伊万重复了一遍立刻就反应过来了，实在太忙的情况下王耀不回家住的可能性很大。他怎么没想到这一点呢？不过想到了又怎么样？直接冲进中/南/海吗？  
“谢谢您，那我先走了。”  
再留在这里也无济于事，伊万压下心里的失望打算离开，原想私下里先见上一面的计划落空，这下只能老老实实地去会场，加入千篇一律又不可避开的外交场合。  
口袋里突然震动起来，人们说当相互的思念到了一定程度的时候就会产生心电感应，那么就在此时响起的手机会是他吗？伊万迅速按下了接听键。  
“祖国，请问您在哪里？”  
“......”  
房间门前，年轻人抓着只接通了几秒、刚来得及说上一句话就被挂断的手机欲哭无泪：这可咋整...

（二）：  
伊万一把拉住王京询问：“王耀在哪里？”的举动已经相当克制了，一整个上午，他除了隔得远远的与王耀对视了一眼算是打过招呼之外就再没有其他互动了，想着这会儿是双边会谈总能单独会面了吧？结果王耀居然没来。  
居·然·没·来！  
知道这意味着什么吗？就像是把客人请到餐桌旁好吃好喝地招待着，但是主人却全程没有出现过。说王耀很忙伊万能接受，但是连只请了他一人的烛光晚餐都缺席，这让从小在寒冷中长大的北极熊身处好不容易到手的温暖再度流失的不安中，他又要一个人面对冰冷的挑战和白眼了吗？  
好不容易抓到来到现场的王京，他沉下脸的模样可怕极了，怪不得以前能把波/罗/的/海三国吓成那样，现在也依然让欧/洲诸国活在红色帝国不曾消逝的阴影之中。  
作为一个比相当多国家还要年长的首都，王京就不对这位国家先生无理的举动抱怨了：“他正与智/利先生在一起，然后是葡/萄/牙..”他翻看了一下记录着行程的小本子。  
“现在不应该是俄/中双边会谈吗？”伊万的不满都快溢出漂亮的紫色眸子了，印在王京看透一切的眼睛里。  
“这次来了众多国家和37位国家首脑，人数众多，所以兄长和上司的行程分开进行，并不同步。”被小辈戏称为“京爷”的帝都大人露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑，尽掌乾坤：“不过晚宴是一定会来参加的，您的位置也一如往常被安排在他的身边。”  
话都说到这个份上了，应该能压一压这位北方大国的火气了吧：“我想兄长的意思一定是把与您的会面安排在了最后，漫漫长夜对床风雨才显得特别，不是吗？”  
王京微微一礼做出了请伊万坐下的手势，在这方面他可真是跟大哥学得透透的，不失礼数自然大方，稍加诱导就让对方气消了大半。

于是当天晚宴上就发生了刚说完祝酒辞不久，东道主就神秘消失的事件。  
拿着酒杯前来的国家们左顾右盼，疑惑地问坐在附近的泰/国：“王先生去哪里了？”  
而泰/国则只是双手合十，表示不知道那个自己死活没搭上话的大忙人去哪儿了，也不知道从坐下开始就跟王先生耳语个不停然后现在又同时消失的布拉金斯基先生和这件事情有什么关系。真的，完全不知情。  
所以被伊万随便拉进一间会客室按在门板上亲吻的王耀是半点退路都没有了，这个时候大家都在宴会厅，不会有人知道、也不会有人来把他从熊爪手里解救出来。  
王耀的推拒只能引来更加强烈的阻力，唯有柔软的舌头在口腔里顺滑无比，在温暖的湿巢里进退扫荡，卷起更多绵密的液体互相交换，直到双方嘴里再也盛不下了才恋恋不舍地分开一点儿。  
两人的喉结先后上下攒动，吞咽下一口唾沫之后未曾远离的四片唇又迫不及待地贴合在一起，紧密到将些许溢到嘴唇上的津液磨蹭开来，仿佛是带着酒精味的润唇膏。  
祝酒辞之后，所有人都饮了一杯。王耀喝的与为大部分人准备的一样都是白酒，酱香醇厚馥郁沁人，即便当时只是礼貌性沾沾嘴唇也带上了这股特殊的香味；伊万喝的则是伏特加，每次都会专门为他准备，这是实打实的偏心了。  
两股滋味融汇在唇舌间，都是独具风味的烈酒，不相上下。就如现在正拥吻在一起的两个大国，无论从表象：身高、体格、人种；还是从内里：国家体制、人文差异、历史纷争都存在着大相径庭的差异，也有各自不愿臣服于人的理由。  
他们在推杯换盏中相谈甚欢，两种同是透明的液体碰撞在一起绽放出不同的辛辣感；他们也不介意品尝一下对方杯中的美酒，分享来自异国的甘爽清冽，就差一杯合卺酒了。  
不过现在两人交换的液体就不是那种人人称赞的国酒了，虽然同样透明粘连，但伊万一点都不会想要分给别人，他希望这只能是属于他一个人的美味。  
“耀...”  
甜蜜的缠绵是那么难以分开，一轮狂乱的湿吻持续了大约五、六分钟，伊万才依依不舍地咕哝了一句昵称，然后又捉住了王耀好不容易刚把他的胸膛推开了一点的手掌，再度压了回去。  
“伊万..先放开...”  
眼看这个男人舔着唇又要开启新的一轮热吻，而且这次说不准等待他的是更糟糕的展开...王耀瞥了一眼伊万的另一只手，已经搂在他的腰上了，就等着自己被压得无法动弹的时候轻而易举地攻破皮带与裤链，然后...  
王耀心里的小人在疯狂的摇头，不行，绝对不行，接下来他还有其他事情，放任这只熊做到最后的话还得了？哪怕他良心发现没有内射，单是留下吻痕都会让王耀在其他人面前难以解释。  
“伊万...”王耀的话里带里一点强硬，他不是推不开伊万，任由强吻算是弥补今天一整日都没好好说过话：“不急着今天，好吗？”这只熊不是别人，还是要适当哄一哄的：“等大部分人都走了，我们还有很多时间。”  
伊万心知这话不是在诓他，阅兵、峰会、军演，他这次来是打算至少停留一个星期的，上司管上司忙，他可以找个理由赖在这儿，红场阅兵之前回去就是了。  
“‘从北/京到莫/斯/科’？我都从莫/斯/科跑到北/京了，连见你一面都难。”别看他在晚宴上一坐下就挨在王耀身边小声嘀咕，该听的部分可一句都没落下。  
王耀扭动了一下手腕：“那你现在把我拉到这里来是想‘促膝相谈’，还是‘深入交流’？”伊万并没有强拽着，很容易挣脱出来：“与君远相知，不道云海深。尤其是你，伊万，我们何必急在一时？”  
见一脸如狼似虎的小熊表情变得有些柔和了，不知道是真的听明白了，还是不习惯文绉绉的古语正在试图理解，不过“你对我而言很特殊”这一点应该是意会到了。王耀心知得再给这个没有安全感的小家伙额外的补偿，他不退反进张开双手主动送上了一个怀抱：“抱歉，最近有点累...”  
伊万揉了揉扎得工工整整的黑发，轻轻抚摸着这个不会轻易在他人面前显露出疲态的男人。温暖的呼吸打在昂贵的衣料上渗进心脏一时无言，他咂咂嘴回味了一下舌吻后留在口腔里的醇香，总觉得应该再对这个投怀送抱的人做点什么。  
“哥，您在里面吗？其他国家们在找您。”王京的声音适时的从门外响起，虽是疑问句，但语气绝对是确信王耀和假装不知道也在里面的伊万在哪间房间。不过他是怎么找到的呢？  
耀：不愧是我弟弟！  
露：.....总觉得这一幕几天前也发生过。

（三）：  
当王耀被从岸边拖上戈尔什科夫海军元帅号护卫舰的时候没有过多推拒——因为他正在跟人通话，只得匆匆叮嘱了几句就挂了弟弟的电话。相比峰会，来参加阅兵的国家不算多，事宜还算轻松，而且王鲁一直都管理着北部战区，军队相关的事情他很熟练，他相信这孩子能做好。  
这么想着就跟着伊万上了“贼船”，只不过在踩上甲板之前，好像听到有人在身后叫自己，可能是这两天忙得都听到错觉了吧。  
但是被带到船舱里做这种事情就不在他的控制范围内了——  
“伊万..快起来..会被看到的...”  
能让老家伙脸红可不是件容易的事：与人争执到面红耳赤？八十年代之前确实发生过，一个没有实力来保护自己的人就算磨破了嘴皮子又能如何呢？喝酒上头？算了吧，王耀想醉那多半是装的。  
那么性爱呢？用他自己的话来说：“我第一次跟人做爱的时候，你们还没成型吧。”  
所以伊万很满意于能见到在略暗的灯光下微微发红的这张脸：“别怕，这是我的地盘。”  
靠！问题就在这里好吧！军舰被称作海上的国土，无论行驶到哪里，都属于船旗国领土。也就是说，他现在正在俄/罗/斯的地界内，被一个俄/罗/斯人脱下裤子猥亵。  
王耀在他触碰到拉链之前就已经阻止过了，但因恰好从舱门外边交谈边路过的俄/国士兵吓得不轻，被锲而不舍的伊万趁虚而入。  
事实上当两人走进船舱的时候已经很受人瞩目了，伊万的军衔很高，那些膀大腰圆的士兵一一向他敬礼的同时也注意到了他身旁的中/国军官。虽说昨天确实向普通市民开放登舰了，但只限于甲板区域，看那人军衔也不低，此时到这里来是做什么？  
还是一位士官够机灵，他表示：这很奇怪吗？过几天两国还要进行军演，到时候连平时不轻易露面的潜艇部队都要进行水下对接，现在人家想先上船来看一眼怎么了？再说了，两国的技术性问题早就交互透了，还有什么可隐瞒的吗？  
有，王耀现在就有一件无论如何都想隐瞒的事情，那就是这艘军舰的所属国正可劲地嘬他的性器。  
两人身上穿的都是严肃庄重的制式服装，在这种情况下就更不合时宜起来，伊万的着装没有丝毫凌乱，可下手扒起别人的军装来毫不留情。他想起很久以前，自己经常抱着身着灰扑扑的墨绿色军服的王耀，轻轻扯开领口就会露出裹到肩膀的白色绷带。那时伊万也不嫌脏，亲亲搂搂着就一起滚到行军床上去了，姑且算是战时难得的一点慰藉。  
现在王耀很少穿上这么一身了，偶尔看到都是在国庆等正式场合，伊万也没有机会“挑战”一下把那身工整崭新的军服强硬地从他身上脱下来；或是再体验一次对方伤痕累累的纤白小腿紧紧地勾在自己的深色裤腰上，让两人在炮火中愈加紧密地结合在一起同仇敌忾。  
现在虽然也没有如伊万所愿，但好歹实现了一小半。王耀贴身的军裤尽管没有完全褪下，但那露出来的却是男人最重要的部分，被伊万含进嘴里重重地吸了一口马眼。  
“呜！伊万！”王耀又忍不住小声叫唤道，却又无可奈何。  
他早就知道伊万跟着军舰抵达了，那时他还在北/京做峰会前的最后调整，原本是打算把阅兵的事儿全都扔给王鲁，他自己当天来兜一圈就行了，这下不得不也提前来青/岛。  
我他妈放下那么多事情过来就为了让你做这档子事儿的？王耀的言语与心理活动相比柔和了不止一点点：“伊万，别在这里..”  
伊万充耳不闻只顾用舌头与龟头“打架”，他的口交技术并不算温柔，像个湿漉漉的小拍子反复击打着逐渐变大的冠肉，直到涨得连同雄性气息一起充斥满口腔，紧接着又猛吸吞咽，清空堆积的唾液。  
“伊万...”  
王耀这般声声叫唤自己名字的样子，伊万也很是喜欢。一只手扶在了他银白色的头发上，试图将其推离，但又立刻在吸吮中败退给了男人的欲望。  
然而这里也存在着随时能把欲望浇灭的冷水，那就是舱门外时不时传来的响动声，提醒着王耀现下是何时何地，在反光的金属板上看到自己是怎么在人前露出这副窘迫的模样。  
也看到了自己被舌尖扫过冠部的刺激感难以抑制地眯起眼，左手不自觉地虚拢罩在口鼻之上，仿佛只要遮住它们就不会发出鼓励般的低哼呻吟。  
伊万的前后吞吐很明显起了作用，渐渐地，想要扶住他脑袋的阻力不见了，而是放任他几番来回之后吐出来侧过头，轻轻舔吻勃起后略微高出茎体的脉管，吮走留在沟凹处的唾沫，然后再从根到头仔仔细细地舔一遍，直到“啵”一声放开了龟头。  
“转过去。”伊万平静地命令道。  
“我们不能在这里做。”王耀也很坚持，这种事情他绝对做不出来，光是听着门外的来来往往和头顶舱室的脚步声就足够让人心悸了。  
但是看伊万的样子是绝对不肯罢休的，他的军裤整整齐齐地贴合在身体上，胯下早已隆起一大块，说不定在看不见的地方连内裤的前端都已经被前液润湿了。  
伊万已经靠了上来，揉搓着被布料紧紧包裹的臀肉，以王耀对他的了解这已经是最后通牒，一旦被这头熊嗅到他股间的些微湿润，那将一发不可收拾。  
“好吧...我们各退一步...我帮你口出来。”  
“好啊～”  
伊万的语调一下子欢快起来，不似刚才那般强硬，收手就立刻拉下了拉链。等等？这小王八羔子该不会本来就是这个目的吧？  
王耀抽抽眼角，说出去的话如泼出去的水，望着已经迫不及待弹出来的庞然大物，最后一次瞄了一眼舱门，慢慢地跪了下来。  
“砰砰砰！”  
突如其来的巨响伴随着门板被敲打得震颤连连，幸好王耀还未来得及把那玩意儿放进嘴里，不然这并齿一咬合会让伊万痛到怀疑人生的。  
“谁在里面！立刻出来！没听到集结令吗！”  
耀：谢天谢地！  
露：......（脏话）

（四）：  
单论国运的话，王耀的近代史拿的几乎就是男主剧本了，包括这几天：他在某只肉食动物的虎视眈眈下成功脱身——两次，不可谓没有一点运气因素；但也有句话叫“事不过三”，王耀知道今天伊万提出要来附近商场吃晚饭是醉翁之意不在酒——是不是应该提前去买一下套子？算了吧，那货不会戴的。  
王耀看着从眼前晃过去的俄/国士兵，唔，这好像是短短十分钟内看到的第三波了，外国士兵在军事演习空余时来最繁华的商业区兜兜转转不算违反军规，再加上那一个个身材健硕的体格，倒成了条独特的风景线。  
“在看什么？”伊万在货架旁找到了发呆的王耀。  
“在看你家士兵是怎么不务正业。”王耀朝那个方向扬了扬下巴，话音刚落就有第四波明显是军人的俄/国人晃悠了过去，这次还是一位穿着迷彩服的中/国人带队。  
“......”  
“嗯哼，我只看到了他们在当地士兵的热心带路下，开展亲切友好的访问活动。”  
伊万带着笑意微微弯下身子，把王耀有些尴尬的表情尽收眼底。  
王耀咳嗽一声岔开话题：“你找到想买的东西了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那走吧。”  
“我在等你付钱。”  
“......”

王耀当时并没有注意他买了什么，直到回到房间，两人在浴室里调了一会儿情之后滚到床上，他从自己两腿之间看到伊万笑嘻嘻地不知道从哪里掏出了一管小玩意儿。  
请原谅王耀花了十几秒也没认出来，手指粗细食指般长短，通体黑色中间点缀着一环金芒，难道是便携式日抛小型润滑剂？  
直到伊万拔开半截黑色长桶状的盖子，并且旋转了几圈底部，看着从淡金色的管体顶端慢慢升起的一点朱红，王耀才后知后觉地意识到这是什么。毕竟他平日里不使用这东西，并且也不认为伊万这种钢铁直男会特意去买它：一支口红。  
“别告诉我你想...”  
“嗯～”  
听听这一声愉悦至极的应答和强行从王耀大腿间窜上来的熊脸，抿出大大的笑脸用大鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭还带着水珠的脸颊，王耀向后仰去却被挤在了靠垫与浴液清香的肉体之间。  
没处可退的他伸手贴上去了些，对在眼前晃悠的大块胸肌有极大的兴趣：“你啊...”  
嗯，手感真不错，在浴室里王耀就借擦沐浴露的名义摸了好一会，并非王耀自己没有：他这些年的锻炼可从来没停下过，只是斯拉夫人那比他大一圈的体魄摸着更有感觉些。那里面充满了活力，总是浮在王耀的视线里汗津津地随着起伏勃动着，远远近近地在他眼前秀出美妙的弧线。  
他突然想起中/俄两军士兵的体格差总被人津津乐道，导致在各项竞技项目中俄方总在力量上占优势，不过技巧和耐力方面还是中/国人更优秀些。  
眼下也是这一状况，被压制住的东方人不再试图跟熊比力气了，要用自己的长处去弥补才是明智之举。  
听出了王耀语气中的松动，伊万就更得寸进尺了，膝盖顶着下垂的囊袋轻轻磨蹭让两人都保持兴奋的状态：“想看耀涂口红的样子。”他不懂色号，只是凭感觉选了一支鲜艳的红色，认为只有最为艳丽的色彩才配得上这位如红糖水般甜蜜的情人：“我帮你涂？”  
“你会把我的脸当成画板的。”  
俄/罗/斯的艺术天赋继承了沙/俄巅峰时代的唯美与大气，但化妆又是另一回事了，王耀不认为现在这个喜好军械与酒精大于一切的男人能做好。软硬兼施地从他手里抢过了口红，在伊万一脸期待中举到了自己的脸颊边。  
果然很好看，伊万想。还未真正涂抹到唇瓣上，仅仅是露出管壁的那一截艳红在肤色的映衬之下就已如此诱人。  
“如果你不打算给我找个镜子的话，那就请不要乱动。”免得手一滑涂成个大花脸。尽管卫生间就有一面大镜子，但看伊万全方位守着猎物的样子，就知道他不会放自己离开他的视线。  
画蛾眉，点绛唇，王耀虽然不太上手但总是会一些的，他都不知道自己千百年来学过多少东西，不然该如何打发漫长的辰光？各朝各代的人们喜欢什么，他便也多多少少略懂几分，作为国家记忆的一部分长存于此。  
绘于皮肤上的鲜红如同妖艳的绸带被从中间吻成了分裂的红丝，柔和地贴敷在两片薄唇之上缓缓晕染开去，渗入淡粉色的唇纹之中潜伏下来，等待着有人来吻醒这片沉睡的色彩。  
王耀搂着伊万的脖子主动靠了上去，他不想知道自己现在是什么模样，倒是这个小家伙一直目不转睛地盯着自己涂抹的动作看，连手搭在他的性器上都忘了加以抚慰：“好了，这下你得逞了。”  
他挑挑眉欲要直起上半身给始作俑者一个吻，对方却没有要松手的意思，而且一张大脸越来越近...好吧，那就随他去吧。无论是用激烈的舌吻来吃掉口红还是把脸颊凑过来印上一个唇印，这一切都是伊万的主意，王耀闭上眼睛等待着。  
而伊万，他究竟盘算着该怎么对待这对饱满的红唇呢？  
“噗呵...嘴巴嘟那么高，是希望万尼亚吻你吗？”  
“......”  
“耀真的好美啊...”看来他还是意识到自己的上一句话有多么欠揍的，话音未落急忙撸动起小王耀加以补救：“好想一口吃掉呢～”  
男人的嘴唇没有如王耀所想的那般热烈，也没有言语里所表达的侵占意味，他只是轻轻地在光洁的额头上蜻蜓点水，然后就退开了。  
正当王耀不得其意的时候，伊万与他并排靠在了双人床的另一个靠垫上：“倒着趴上来。”

王耀用双手握住了一柱擎天的男根，结果还是他自己最先尝到了口红的味道。  
没办法，要想把这玩意儿吃进去本身就是一件很困难的事情了，怎么可能还顾及得到口红。听说女孩子们会选择张大嘴巴吃东西来避免掉色，但是这招应该对无法一口咬断的东西无效吧...  
所以当嘴唇第一次包裹上去的时候，王耀就清晰的看到了留在柱身上的红印，就像是给小朋友们测量身高的标记一样提醒着他这一口吞进了多少厘米。然后被伊万催促着：“这样不行哟～耀几天前就答应了要帮我口的呢～”  
王耀鼓着嘴用拇指在根茎上使劲摩擦着想要把口红印去掉，伊万也不急，扒着送到面前来的臀肉就是“吧唧”一口，伸出舌尖搔得屁股痒痒的。  
王耀晃着腰由着他去，看了一眼被手指抹匀的红色，在粗黑的阴茎上分外显眼，不但没多大效果，还在一抓一放间弄着掌心里都是，还真是持久的配方啊...他无奈地张开嘴，让饱满的龟头抵住了上颚。  
包皮早已被翻开冲洗干净，没什么异味的大肉冠又软又弹时不时被吸出一点腥膻的汁水，与黏膜粘连在一起，要么被牵出口腔拉长淫媚的丝线，要么与唾沫一起咽下去，靠喉头的吞挤增加一轮新的摩擦力。  
化妆品的味道不是所有人都习惯，好在王耀擦得不多，而且不消一会就已经被鼻翼间浑厚的雄性气息遮盖住了。他的视野里只有大丛的阴毛和从自己嘴里延伸出去的肉棍，还有那比平时抢眼许多的一抹鲜红，附着在粗大之上。  
伊万蹂躏了片刻高高翘起的屁股，没有多余的犹豫往暗棕色的入口伸了一根手指，对于已经在浴室里开拓过的菊穴来说这不算难事，除了敏感的皱褶应激收缩了一下，落在伊万眼里是那么可爱。  
一整根食指在湿滑的内里转了半圈，冲着弹性十足的肠壁勾弄几番，听到前方传来极低的“嗯嗯”两声抗议便又拿了出来。这只北方大魔王什么时候居然会那么好心了？  
“耀，别动哦...我给你涂·口·红～”  
“？？？”  
王耀猛地抬头吐掉了令他腮帮子酸痛的元凶，出来得太快来不及舔干净的口水顺着青筋与红色物质融为一团。  
“等会儿？什么？”他听到了盖子再度被打开的金属碰撞声，心中涌起一股不妙的感觉。  
“给耀的小嘴涂上好看的颜色呀～”伊万拽住了那条欲要翻身下去的小腿：“别走啊，你可是答应了帮我口出来的～”他丝毫不加掩饰地循循善诱道：“再帮帮我好吗？我想射进你的嘴里。”  
不同于人体任何一个部位又没有温度的东西触碰到了那个地方，王耀缩紧了菊花也无济于事，伊万本来就没有要把那支小东西塞进来的意思，而是转着圈比划起来。  
“伊万！”就算心知已经来不及了，王耀还是徒劳地抱怨了一声，扭动腰肢妄图从魔爪里挣脱，得到的自然是一巴掌呼在肉丘上：“嗯！”  
把性器直接捅进小穴和被人带着不怀好意触碰菊口是截然不同的感觉，前者直接而凶猛，在内壁之间横冲直撞直捣前列腺；后者就像是给脚底心挠痒痒，让王耀敏感地轻微颤抖，他磨磨牙抓着面前的阴茎有点想要把它拧断。  
“耀～你真该看看你下面...”  
“闭嘴！”  
王耀下手揪了一下他的蛋蛋，听到屁股后面传来一声委屈的叫声。  
伊万也不恼，他看着自己画出来的红圈忍不住发笑，被他勾出来的肠液亮晶晶地与红色一起被涂抹开，让深色的皱褶变得鲜红艳丽，只是可惜了这支口红，王耀应该不会再用它第二次了。  
他也报复般弹了一下松软的囊袋：“怎么不吃了？”  
王耀没说话，在对方松懈的一瞬间从他身上滚了下来，瞬间拉开一米远，有点生气地探手绕到后面去摸下体，得到的又是满手红印。抬头看到伊万一脸想笑又不敢笑的表情，觉得自己这几年是不是把这只熊喂得太饱了。

带着一圈红印的肉棒最终还是没入了红心之中，这次是真·命中红心，王耀有心要擦掉，但那个地方自己看不见，胡乱瞎抹只能让靠内侧的臀肉上也通红一片，像是被皮鞭抽打出来的痕迹。  
这种视觉享受可不是平常能够看到的，现今没有人能够那样对待王耀，伊万兴奋不已地又偷偷把口红藏在手心里，见王耀正埋在枕头里做深呼吸，唰唰两下又是几道乱纹。  
王耀方才说的没错，这是真的要把他当画板，虽然不是脸，但光滑圆润且面积较大的白臀正是最好的作画地点：“伊·万！”  
后入的体位不方便他故技重施去抢画笔，怕是伊万早有了防备，何况两人已经结合在一起，又粗又硬的阴茎一点缝隙都不留地插在了肠道里，稍一抽动就能引来还未适应的尖叫声：“啊啊！”  
王耀趴在枕头上揪紧了床单，下腹的极热仿佛要将人融化，但是毫无疑问的是他喜欢这种被填满的感觉。喘了几口夹紧后穴便是在示意伊万可以继续动作了，他抬起脑袋发现枕巾上印出了一个唇印，有点不好意思地装作没看到。  
伊万在性爱上作为攻方的实力真是没话说，天生的尺寸足够他傲视群雄，再加上配合而投入的对象就更有干劲了，直起腰对准另他着迷的红色小洞就是一阵猛操。  
说是给王耀涂“口”红，下面的小嘴本来就不适用这玩意儿，染红的皱褶被粗壮的器物撑大撑平之后就像是一道怪异的红圈，勾勒着进进出出的性器官。关键是小伊万上面不偏不倚的也有一圈类似的痕迹，活塞运动起来就像是某种精准工艺，在两道环线对准的瞬间完成了一道完美无缺的程序。  
这样高契合度的结合谁说不是一件工艺品呢，通过反复作业让两具身体嵌合在一起爆发出男性的精华，本身就是富有美感的人体艺术。  
“啊...啊...”  
王耀选择用叫床来给这一艺术创作添砖加瓦，同时威胁伊万再敢乱涂乱画的话他明天就回北/京。  
有句话怎么说来着？床上的话不必当真。伊万虽然脸皮够厚，但他还是收起了一颗创作的心，把精力放在继续让情人尖叫上——其实是因为屁股已经没地儿再画了，幸好王耀沉浸其中没能及时发现，不然绝对要把他踹下床去。  
“吸得好紧...”  
伊万也是忍耐了好些天的，此刻钻进湿热的巢穴就不愿意再出来了。他慢慢抽离出来，又再次稳准狠地顶撞进去，在操松之后渐渐加快，把无色的淫水翻出体外，次数多了之后竟在穴口汇集成了一滩浅粉色的碎沫。  
有心想给王耀炫耀一下，告诉他现在他的下体是何种羞耻的样貌，鲜红的穴口张得老大，吞吐着色调截然不同的肉棒的同时还吐出些许粉色泡泡，有点像只吃人的怪物，要把伊万吃干抹净。  
每次做爱之后，王耀的穴口都是发红，甚至如果连着两天滚床单的话，伊万在第二日的夜晚还能从臀缝中的红肿间闻到前一次爱液的味道。这次完事后应该会更加红艳吧，伊万想，那色彩有一种他说不出的喜欢。  
“哈呼...耀..耀...”  
而王耀只是粗喘，红唇已经擦掉大半，在枕巾上花作一团无比抢眼，呼出的热气股股流窜撩乱人心。他不再说话了，意味着已经快要到达临界点，一手握住分身快速撸动，想要与伊万一起达到高潮。  
“耀...哈..转过来..嗯...我想看着你...”  
“唔..”  
为了满足情人的趣味，王耀艰难地转过半个身子，把毫无做作的意乱情迷展示给操弄他的人看。  
“...你的妆都花了..看上去好好笑..”  
“......”  
你怕是缺一顿暴锤。王耀用脊背接住了高潮之后的趴下来的大块头，咬着牙躺在自己的精液里这么想道。但因为困倦没有说出口，这些天他也累了，竟就这样沉沉的睡去。

——————————

在晨光里醒来的伊万对安睡在身旁的人露出些许微笑，这倒真是奇了，平常都是王耀醒得早，他说这叫“老年人的生物钟”，看来这段日子的确是被折腾得不行。  
昨夜未关的窗帘让屋里亮堂堂的，远远地望出去便是波光粼粼的海面，想来今天的演习项目已经开始了吧。他轻手轻脚地下了床想要把帘子拉上，虽有些负了如许晴光，但他还是选择令屋子里暗下来，让王耀再好好睡一会。  
“嗯...”  
伊万僵了一下，以为自己把人给吵醒了，却发现王耀只是懒懒地发出一个鼻音，翻了个身继续睡回笼觉。  
小熊松了一口气，继续把窗帘拉紧了，他不怕错过这一日的水光潋滟，因为他知道未来还将与王耀一起见证无数个晴天。  
王耀把头埋在被子里露出了一丝微笑：猜猜伊万什么时候才会发现王耀早就起来过了并且用口红在他的脸上画了只王八？

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
我！不！管！红色给我甜！往死里甜！  
原本想写黑三，看了一下风云变幻的世界，真tm精彩，之后有的是机会写黑三  
至于为什么特意把泰国抓来，因为他那几天的行程其实跟露是一样的：派船来阅兵，阅完去北京，结束后直接把船开到训练/演习场地，然而我们红色女孩的眼里只有红色，小泰真是太可怜了：一个不配拥有名字的我怎么拯救一个不配拥有名字的组合  
最后那里在口红和指甲油之间犹豫了一下，觉得...指甲油可以留着下次写嘛～


End file.
